Kira Namikaze Bandet Trouble
Participants: Kira Namikaze Roleplay: Kira was unusually moody today as the rain fell deeper than usual soaking his 5"8 tall figure and 57kg's, his beautiful green eyes and creamish skin barely notice behind his black spiky hair wet covering most of his face, with the red feathers scattered around his hair with the white and black stripped feather behind his right ear appeared more than usual in this deep rain. His black mask covered slightly over half his face jsut a little over his nose all the way down to the end of his neck, his black hard leather armor tank top was black and shined reflecting the moon with the raindrops slipping down on it all the way to his soaked black shinobi pants, his black sandals were thick on the bottom yet soft covering most of the sounds of impacts against the ground, even though his footsteps were silent. His two metals claws bumping into each other resulting in a low metal clashing sound each time he took a step with his right leg due to being tied on his right waist, they were weak on the joints to better allow his movements and razor sharp on the finger tips. A single kunai was wrapped around his left leg slightly under his knee, with two scrolls used for summoning giant shurikens were placed on his back. Kira continued to walk silently after deciding that it's finally time to stop training from his long day and take a mission, he was headed to the Kage until a Jounin bumped into him, wearing a blue vest and blue shinobi pants, red long hair reaching below his neck and blue eyes. "Hey watch it there" the jounin turned around and ordered Kira, yet Kira had no reaction, and he didn't even turn around, the jounin glared at Kira till Kira was out of sight. "Kira! Hold on!" A soft female's voice could be heard calling out for Kira. Kira turned around and noticed two girls and a boy in chuunin clothes running towards him, one girl had long white hair with red eyes, she was a chuunin wearing her shinobi clothing with a blue vest and was rather beautiful she was 5"6 and 49kg's with a good body figure, the boy looked somewhat like the white haired girl, he had white hair and red eyes somewhat handsome, being 5"7 and 53kg's which might have indicated that they were related or from the same clan, and he also was a chuunin wearing the same clothes. The second girl had short blonde hair with blue eyes and 5"4 tall and 44kg's as beautiful as the other girl with about the same figure wearing the same clothes as the other two, and she also was a chuunin. The white haired boy looked at the white haired girl and asked with a sarcastic tone"So Yumi, did you still think that he'd tell us before getting a mission?" Yumi replied without looking at him back keeping her sight on Kira "Shut up Rex, I bet he forgot." as she pushed Rex slightly but not enough to change the path straight line that he was running in. The blonde asked Yumi "Look at him just looking at us with those beautiful eyes and the way he's standing, oooh I almost could imagine him naked." she giggled as Yumi replied "Yeah he's amazing, but Romo, he'd probably ask me out and not you." Then Rex replied with an irritated tone "Eh.. Why is every girl all about Kira? I don't see what's so special about him." As he said those words both Romo and Yumi pushed him, Yumi was on his left and Romo was on his right , Yumi pushed him with her right hand and Romo puhed him with her left, Rex immedietly lost balance and fell face forward landing on his face and rolling a few times on the ground till he was stopped by Kira's leg stuck forward as if he was stopping a football or so. While Kira's foot was on Rex's back, and Yumi and Romo reached Kira, Rex rolled pushing himself with his hands curling his body and standing in a fast motion, Rex looked rather much more irritated and said "I'll be going now, I might have a mission of my own to do" He turned aroudn and started walking mumbling "What's it about him that I don't have? I have everything and more." Romo and Yumi looked at Kira for a few moments dazzled then Yumi asked "Kira, what mission would you be taking?" Kira replied with a cold tone as he rested his leg back down "None so far." as he turned around and continued walking, Romo rushed turning around him and said after stopping infront of him "I have a mission on taking out a theif, would you be interested in coming along? Yumi is coming too." Kira stopped and replied "Sure, where?" Romo replied as she turned around looking at the training ground and pointed with her left hand's index finger "There, he usually attacks there. So we'll just sit and wait for him" Kira nodded and headed towards the training grounds as Romo and Yumi followed him whispering to each other "So how about if we have something to eat while we wait Romo?" Yumi asked. "Yes it would be a nice idea." Romo replied with a giggle. Yumi ordered Romo "Go buy from the steak resturant, it's Kira's best resturant." Romo replied with a slightly irritated tone "No, you go, I would be with Kira, and ofcourse I know his favorite resturant." Yumi ordered with a high voice whisper somewhat "GO!" Romo shook her head as a sign of rejection and Yumi said as a reply "Fine, after he sees that I bought him some food I'll get the advantage over you, but don't you dare do anything while I'm gone." Romo giggled and ran cutting the short distance between her and Kira to walk closer to him on his left's side as Yumi yelled while turning around keeping her eyes on Romo and Kira out of jealousy "I'll be back, you two go ahead." she ran towards the resturant that was just a few buildings away and headed in, she looked at the resturant's owner and asked "May I have three large meat steaks please? And a fried fish of any kind as long as it's not big." The resturant owner wore a white cap as it covered some of his face, with a full green outfit for clothes, he replied "Alright." Yumi sat down and waited. Meanwhile, Romo and Kira were walking for a short while almost reaching a small spot with grass next to the training ground, the only thing that could be heard is Romo's steps against the small water puddles splashing them slightly and the sound of the rain until Romo broke the silence and asked "So Kira, what type of girls do you like?" Kira replied not even looking at her "I have no idea yet." Romo then asked "What do you think of me?" Kira waited for a few moments before replying while Romo looked at him with her lips slightly pulled to the left side and her eyes wide open, and Kira's reply was nothing more than a shrug. a soft whisper left Romo's lips "Eh..Okay.." Romo ran under a shed and sat under it on the dry grass "Over here Kira!" She called him, Kira turned around to look at her then decided to sit with her, but when he started walking towards her, a 6"2 tall 60kg male bumped into Kira, he grabbed his two metal claws and bent them resulting one of them to scratch his waist slightly, then pulled it again trying to get it off scratching Kira one more time, as he did take it off, he attempted to slash Kira with his kunai resulting in cutting his shoulder slightly and then sprinted running, Kira reached out for his black cloak that was covering his whole body, but the theif leaned his shoulders in a manner to allow the cloak with the hood to slip taking it off as he continued running, his full clear black suit and very short mohawk styled hair and light brown eyes was revieled under the cloak. Romo immedietly got up and waited for a few moments then stomped the ground making a few earth pillars to block the theif's way after he reached a distance of 76 feet away from Kira, she then clapped her hands together using a huge amount of chakra of hers to attempt to knock the theif down Wind *Release: Gale Palm* forcing wind to compress and transformed into a powerful gale of wind, the theif turned around and used *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique* As he kneaded his chakra inside his body as it was converted into fire and expelled from his mouth as a massive orb of roaring flame about 12 feet wide and tall thinking that it was an advantage to counter wind with fire, Kira noticed the situation and just before Romo's technique got past him he took advantage in the fastest way he could by using *Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique* as he compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside his body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. Kira then skilfully manipulates that great fire, directing it towards his opponent. Its power and reliability are stressed, that the flames have a high temperature, as they create an upward movement of air currents and smoke as a trail, the wind strengthning it's power hugely making it reach five times it's size making it only comparable with S-rank techniques, Kira led the Dragon flames towards the Great fireball as the Great fireball impacts with his own technique and exeeds an S-rank attack, Yumi was just coming back with the food to notice from the point were the theif bumped into Kira watching with her eyes wide opened. Kira's technique now absorbed a powerful Wind with a great fireball exeeding S-rank attacks was headed and directed towards the theif, 17 feet was the head of the dragon, the smoke covering up the sky, the theif screamed by feeling the heat from a distance of 12 feet as the metal claws started to melt, and the theif's skin started to melt down till his voice was cut out before his death. The flaming dragon impacted the mostly melted theif and on the pillar as Kira directed it to impact the ground, as it impacted, a huge heat wave of flames was released making a huge and deep crater like hole in the ground reaching 20 feet under the ground in a 40 feet radius, the heat could be felt from a further distance. Kira mumbled "I think my claws haven't survived that..." Kira shrugged disappointed as Romo's and Yumi's mouths was wide opened looking at the situation in shock, Yumi's large grocery bag that had the food in it dropped on the ground out of her extreme shock. Kira then turned around and ran passing next to Romo ordering both Romo and Yuki "Let's get out of here before we're forced to handle this mess." Romo followed by running behind him, and Yumi rank with a few steps then stopped turning back to run back to the grocery bag picking it up by bending down slighty and ran behind Kira, feet against the water on the ground was all that could be heard from them. The smoke that the crater made covered the skin as Shinobi ran there gathering around the crater by a small distance, the crater still burning. One of them asked the other "What happened here?" the other replied "No idea at all" and the gathering begun talking and asking questions to the others, by this time Kira , Romo and Yumi reached a distance away and sat down under another shed sitting on the dry grass. "Smells like steak, is that for us Yumi?" Kira asked as he turned to look at Yumi that was sitting next to Romo both of them on their knees, Yumi hugging her grocery bag as Romo's palms was on the ground supporting her as they both breathed hard, after Kira's question their mouths stayed opened and their widened eyes and shocked look remained on their faces, Yumi asked with her voice cutting out, but not from her breath being heavy from running, but out of a shock as her voice was slightly lower and quieter than usual "W.. Wow.. Kira.. That was an amazing attack." Romo nodded in agreement. "And y..Yes Kira.. Th..That is for us." As she ripped the grocery bag into half placing it on the ground to serve as a plate then Yuki took a peice of the steak as Romo remained looking at Kira for a few moments before she took a peice of a steak, they both held it next to their mouths while not actually biting or eating it, just staring at Kira, Kira then pulled a peice of steak and begun to eat taking small bites until he was done. It was silent the whole time, Kira finished and looked at Romo and Yumi asking them "Well..? Hurry up and eat." They Romo nodded and started eating fast but keeping her manners as Yumi begun eating fast and keeping her manners aswell. After they finished Romo wrapped up the leftovers and picked up the grocery bag and headed to dump them and returned fast, then Kira walked heading t report that the mission was succesful ordering "Try keeping it a secret." As they both nodded and followed him, Yuki on his left and Romo on his right, Yuki noticed Kira's left shoulder wounded and said "Kira, your shoulder is wounded." She unwrapped a bandage that was under her clothes and wrapped it around his shoulder, as Romo noticed his waist and said "Yes, his waist is wounded too." She placed her hand on his waist touching the wound, Kira felt the sting but fought not to react, Yuki noticed Romo's hand on Kira's waist and ran behind him towards Romo pushing her slightly yelling "HEY! What are you doing?!" Romo replied "He was wounded, and he was Kira." Yumi glared at her then took another bandage and walked behind Kira wrapping the bandage on his waist asking Kira "I hope you don't mind, but you're wounded." Kira nodded and replied "I understand, although I do not care about these wounds." As Yumi was wrapping the bandage she couldn't resist herself but to move her hands in a very slow motion as she reached below his stomach and lowered her hand slightly down to touch his manhood, then pretended that it was a mistake and she didn't know. Kira blushed red immedietly with his eyes wide opened as he tried to move faster. Romo looked at Yumi, she didn't notice her hand fortunatly but glared at Yumi anyway saying "Your hands are all over him Yumi, you're slightly off limits." Yumi replied "You have no idea." Kira couldn't breath for a moment as he blushed harder, not sure if she meant doing that on purpose or even if what she said was related, so he didn't say a thing, he wouldn't have been able both ways because he was busy blushing. As Yuki was done tying the bandage around him, they reached the Kage and Romo said "Thanks Kira, I'll go report the mission, or most of it atleast.. And what you did was amazing, we really were fit for each other huh?" Yumi pushed Romo and whispered into her ear "Shut up, he's just skilled, it's not you." as Romo begun whispering back heading in, Romo then turned around and looked at Kira saying "This was fun, let's do this again tomorrow okay?" Yuki agreed by making a soft sound "Mhm" Kira shruged and headed to walk around the village. Romo asked Yuki "Did you see how great he was?" Yuki replied to her "Yes, and how he used all three attacks to his advantage, I wonder why he isn't a Jounin yet, or heck why isn't he an anbu yet or taking S-rank missions." Meanwhile Kira sighed, a Jounin ran past him yelling "FIRE, FIRE! WE NEED HELP PUTTING IT OUT! ANY WATER USERS PLEASE HURRY TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS" Kira's eyes got wide opened, as his face was now rather pinkish, Romo and Yumi giggled hearing the jounin as the jounin came to report the fire to the kage. As both Romo and Yuki thought "We should buy him new Metal claws" as they both giggled.- End results: The bandit/Theif was turned into ash, as Kira lost his metal claws, and a great fire was in the training grounds.Romo and Yuki both bought Kira some new Metal claws.